prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC18
is the 18th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 504th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis While helping Yuko and her family prepare for a wedding, Megumi and Hime encounter the Bride and attempt to make sure everything goes on without a hitch. '' Summary One summers day the girls are out eating at the Omori restaurant when they decide to invite Yuko to join them. But as they are too busy she declines, explaining that they are preparing a wedding coming up. At first they assume its her own, but Yuko points out that it's for one of their customers who met his wife there. It would be a big deal for him to have the wedding in this exact location- however, this would be their first time holding a wedding so they don't really know what to do. Hime suggests that weddings are essentially all about fancy french food, but the man would prefer it be ''their food so they decided to make Wedding Lunchboxes. While the girls are excited by this, Hime doesn't think it's romantic. It's then the man and his bride step in. Yuko's family thank them for choosing their place to hold the wedding ceremony when Megumi and Hime offer to help out because they are Yuko's close friends. Megumi gets so excited she loudly begins to make a commotion while the people in the restaurant cheer with her; Hime only watches on in bewilderment. The next day, Megumi and her friends discuss their plans on helping out, such as clothing and getting props for decor. Seiji mentions that the dojo plans on covering the odds and ends of everything else, so Megumi decides that she, Hime, and Yuko can help out there. Yuko thanks everyone for their help, and Hime is asked if she has any great ideas. After a moment she is reminded of "something four" and explains how a bride always has to wear four things that will bring her good luck: something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Everyone is impressed with her knowledge, but they have trouble figuring out the items and put Hime in charge. She asks Rei to get an antique tiara from her families shop, and something new can be from Elena, because her family runs a general store and she can make a pretty new veil. Hime herself decides to make a bouquet using blue flowers, and now they need to borrow something from a happy friend of the bride or groom. Yuko offers to ask Ms. Sachiyo this weekend when she sees her again, then she heads off. Later they head to Hime's place, where she asks about the wedding dress and explains to them that the bouquet will be different depending on what is worn. Yuko promises to ask about that also, and Hime claims that since she was three years old she has known what her wedding dress would be, then curious, she asks Megumi and Yuko about their own. Yuko confesses that she would prefer a pretty pure white dress to match the rice she loves so much. Megum hasn't given it much thought, so they mention a kimono would look lovely on her, then ask Seiji for his opinion. He believes a dress would be better on Megumi, so Hime asks Blue- but he doesn't answer, other than reminding them that relationships are forbidden. Later, Yuko reveals that her family has decided to make a tower of fried chicken instead of a wedding cake. It will fit the theme much better, but Hime is pretty disappointed. She points out how a cake is very vital, along with the first bite; but Megumi thinks they can still make it work with the chicken. Seiji claims that it would be more filling, and while Hime agrees she is still disappointed. They are approached by the couple and they are quite smitten with the fried chicken tower. Yuko explains how they made it instead of a cake since the couple enjoys fried foods so much. They agree, and Hime realizes that maybe this will work after all. She then remembers the "something four" and asks Sachiyo what she would like to borrow. She doesn't understand at first until Hime explains how special borrowing something is for the bride, and she reveals there is one thing she would like, but it can't be done because her best friend Maria is away and they don't know where she is. Seiji recognizes the name and reveals her surname is Hikawa; ''she is Iona's sister, and she will be at the wedding. As they leave, Seiji claims he had no idea about Iona's sister being gone. Hime is inspired to ask Iona if she has something of her sisters they can borrow. By chance, Iona happens to be approaching and Seiji mentions how she was invited to the wedding, so Hime approaches her to ask about borrowing something from Maria for the upcoming wedding. At first Iona seems uncertain, then takes off after claiming she will think it over. Elsewhere are the Oresky Trio. They comment how everything feels so happy and how so many people are getting married. Namakelder explains that brides often marry in June because it is said a June Bride will live with their families very happily forever. Oresky is angry with all of this happiness, while Hosshiwa claims it to be stupid because if you have a growing family you will have less for yourself. But she is looking forward to having some cake. Oresky says that they should work to destroy all of the happiness. Hime tries on dresses until Megumi arrives. She is annoyed to see that she hasn't bothered to put on anything nice and uses some PreCards to put together a cute dress for her, then tells her of the importance of dressing up for the occasion. Megumi thanks Hime and goes off to change, then they head out after Ribbon compliments them. Hime points out that they need is something borrowed from Iona. At the time, she is shown to be in the middle of getting ready for the Wedding. For Maria she promises to celebrate their happiness for the both of them. Seiji and some friends are helping to set up at the wedding location. The girls arrive to find its been done, then they head inside to join the other women helping out to see how lovely Ms. Sachiyo looks in her wedding dress, then they hand her the something four: an antique tiara for her head, a new veil made by the general store family, the blue bouquet made by Hime. But they still need something borrowed, and at that time Iona arrives with the borrowed item from her sister, a handkerchief. Ms. Sachiyo thanks Iona for such a precious item and she heads outside to observe the water nearby. Megumi, Hime, and Yuko happily approach Iona to speak with her, but she says that she wasn't really doing it for any particular reason. Hime goes on to say that she hopes they can safely find her sister, but Iona coldly tells her off and walks away, causing Hime to feel saddened. Yuko and Megumi tell her not to worry about it. The wedding ceremony takes place soon after. The bride throws the bouquet and it is caught by Hosshiwa, who throws it to one of her Choiarks. She tells Sachiyo that she shouldn't bother to marry and uses the couple to summon a Saiark. Everything in the area begins to change to sweets and desserts, so the girls use their power to change into Pretty Cure. The girls begin to fight after they tell Hosshiwa off for ruining the wedding. She makes the Choiarks attack and the girls are quickly able to deal with them. So Hosshiwa makes the Saiark begin to attack as Honey uses the recently purified Choiarks to give her the bouquet back. She happens to spot Cure Fortune, who quickly runs from her after being spotted. The Choiarks return as Princess is sent back from the attack by the Saiark. Fortune suddenly appears and tells them to get ready, because they need to protect the wedding ceremony. They resume the fight as Honey uses her ''Honey Supersonic Spark and Fortune sends the Saiark back with a kick. Princess is given her PreCards to become Macadami Hula Dance and she uses Precure Hawaiian Aloha 'Oe. Everyone begins to dance with her, except for Fortune, who watches with confusion. Honey is snapped out of it and uses her Baton to perform Sparkling Baton Attack and purify the Saiark. Hosshiwa takes off after everything begins to change back to normal. Fortune talks to the others and leaves after telling off Princess again. In response, Princess claims they would have been fine without her, but Honey points out that she helped them. Lovely suggests that they continue working hard to protect the things they love as well, and just then Ribbon sneezes, summoning two more cards. With the wedding resuming, everyone begins to eat and take pictures while celebrating the new married couple. Major Events *Yuko meets Cure Fortune for the first time. *Iona's sister, Hikawa Maria, is mentioned for the first time. However, she has gone missing. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Fortune *Cure Peach (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Saiark *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Hikawa Iona *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Shiina Elena *Takano Rei *Hikawa Maria (Mentioned) *Daisuke *Sachiyo Trivia *Cure Peach celebrates the 10th anniversary special. *The Cures' summer outfits and school uniforms make their debut. *It was never explained why Cure Fortune is the only one unaffected by the Hawaiian Alohaloe attack. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Party PreCard *During the cold opening, Hime and Megumi had red bowls of rice. But at the point when the bride and groom walk in, up until the scene ends, the bowl switches between red and white-blue. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!